


The Warlock and his Demon

by PinkRambo, Torrinidae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon AU, Demons, Gangbang, Just in case anyone was wondering, M/M, Modern era with Magic, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacles, This isn't them doing nonconsentual things to each other, Torture, it will be another character, war between heaven and hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrinidae/pseuds/Torrinidae
Summary: No one is ever in their right mind after losing someone important to them. But when it's to a war they weren't even fighting in, and just trying to survive in, people can make some terrible choices. Gabriel makes one of these terrible choices, and summons the Jack of the Demon King's court. But does he promise more then he can deliver, or can he cash with his ass the cheques he writes with his mouth?





	1. The pact

A slick sense of dread sat on the Warrior’s shoulders as he knelt in front of the pentagram, candles in royal blue flickering softly as he spoke the flowing and lilting Latin of summoning. He wore his  _ abeula’s _ charm against possession but couldn’t for the life of him remember what else his sister had done or worn to protect herself when summoning Angels or Demons. 

The light flared and he stared straight ahead at the black smog coalescing in front of him. An ecstatic laugh greets him and he narrows his eyes slightly. “Well this is unexpected. What does the Warrior want with my kind?”

“I want to make a deal.”

\-- 

How he had gotten to this point was something few would listen to and far less would believe. He had gone from a quietly happy family man hiding his perversions from his wife to a warrior in the crusade against both Angels and Demons. Guns had no effect on either regardless of enchantments on them, and Gabriel learned how to use a great sword with great speed and efficiency. Of course that at least was enough to wound and enchanted heavily enough could kill. 

Growing up in the streets of LA gave Gabriel enough knowledge to avoid the gangs, and the battles between Angels and Demons. His wife was killed early when the fighting first started, Earth the designated battlegrounds of Heaven and Hell. He didn’t mourn her long, and moved back in with his family to protect them. His sister was a witch, wicca to be exact, but had turned to darker arts to protect the house and the family. 

In an unfortunate turn, she was killed by Angels and when Gabriel finally found her body, the imps had already fed on her flesh. But she would have been fine if she had been alive. Dead she couldn’t protect herself and that was the Angel’s fault. He gathered her things and set about researching summoning. He couldn’t bring her back, but he could get vengeance for his only sister. 

\--

“No shit Sherlock. What do you want as part of your deal?”

Gabriel swallowed hard and collected himself. “I summoned you to help me fight the angels. Your kind and the Angels have been using our world as a battleground and my people are getting caught in the middle. I can no longer stand by and watch more die without doing something about it.” 

Gabriel paused before straightening his back. “I will give you anything in exchange. My soul, my heart, my body. Anything you want for the power to change the tide of the battle.” he spoke with such conviction that he really should have been summoning an Angel instead of a Demon. But his heart wasn’t pure enough for that.

The Demon chuckled darkly. “Anything?” he stepped forward an alabaster foot appearing from the smog. What followed was like something out of Gabriel’s imagination. Smooth skin, marred only by gold piercings literally everywhere that would be considered somewhat normal, toned muscle mass, and a face that looked carved by the gods. Chiseled cheekbones, lush lips, eyes so blue they put the ocean to shame. Hair the colour of ripe wheat. So lost in the Demon’s human visage he actually didn’t notice the creature’s nakedness at first. When he did his brown eyes took in the large hanging cock that was as pierced as the rest of him. He also saw the alabaster tail that faded white to black with a piercing in the tip, and horns as gold as the piercings that littered his body. And his voice….it was smooth and sultry with just a hint of biting evil. 

The demon had manifested itself into everything Gabriel had wanted and more. He looked so familiar but Gabriel wasn’t able to place him at first. It kept nagging at him in the back of his mind but was pushed aside when the Demon spoke. “What is your name Human?”

His eyes snapped up to those hypnotic blues and spoke. “Gabriel Reyes.” his mouth was drier than the Sahara desert looking at the demon, giving a small lick of his lips. Who knew sin would be so attractive?

“Gabriel? Well this is unexpected. I get one the wretch’s namesakes.” 

Of course the demon would hate the Archangel Gabriel. “What are your terms for the use of your powers demon?” he asked, watching the demon carefully. However he was taken by surprise and confusion when the demon appeared behind him, pressed solidly against his back, an arm thrown over his shoulder and his tail wrapped around his thigh. 

“So unaware of how to bargain with a demon, but since you asked so nicely.What are my terms? Oh so simple. I'm quite powerful, and most powerful demons demand so much," the demon exaggerated. “I’m asking for sex. I become your incubi, bestow you my powers, and you give me your sperm and your ability to reproduce. How simple and wonderful? I give you magic and pleasure,” the demon smirked as he pressed his nose to Gabriel’s neck, enjoying the scent of the human. 

This was like a dream come true. His higher sex drive could be sated in exchange for the power to take vengeance on the Angels who killed his sister. “Yes. What do I call you?” He shuddered as the Demon licked up his neck and nuzzled in against the flesh so willingly being given to him. He was soon turned around so that he was face to face with the stunningly gorgeous Demon. 

"Now see, Angels and Humans have names and genders. Hell has no such silly things," the demon paused to admire Gabriel's sturdy build, blue eyes flickering up and down his body. "But if you must. I am the Jack to the Demon King, so you may call me 'Jack.'" Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel's shoulders, pulling his lips close to Gabriel's, ghosting over them with a whisper, "What do you say, Gabriel?”

He couldn't help the feeling of arousal that this demon was eliciting from him. He didn't lean back them when Jack wrapped his arms around him, and leaned in close. "I, Gabriel Reyes, willingly and with full consent give over my ability to reproduce and my sperm to you, Jack, the Jack of the Demon King, in exchange for your powers to fight the Angels to prevent anymore loss of life of my people." Gabriel intoned without hesitation, before he leaned forward and sealed his lips against Jack's to seal the deal.

He hadn’t expected the demon to surge forward and dominate the kiss without a further thought. And of course everything seemed fine until Jack caught his tongue in his teeth and started to draw his mark on his tongue. Held tight to the demon by his tail and arms, Gabriel could only give a muffled scream, the room flaring a bright royal blue as the pact was completed. 

The demon pulled back and laughed softly, Gabriel’s blood dripping from his lips and teeth. “Apologies. I got a bit carried away. You never did say where you wanted your seal.” Jack let his tongue flop forward to display the mark that would match the stinging and bleeding mark on Gabriel’s tongue. It was a pentagram surrounded by a sunburst. The demon was grinning licking his lips and teeth clean of the blood of his human. 

Jack’s eyes cast downward to Gabriel’s chest, a claw moving down to easily tear through fabric. “But obviously we must complete the ritual, yes? I need to gift you my powers. Hmmm. I’ll give you a choice as to where I put your ‘witches’ mark.’ What is it you humans call it now? A beauty mark?” The demon’s eyes lingered at Gabriel’s abs. “Perhaps here? Or would you prefer lower?” He murmured, his eyes full of lust as they turned their gaze back up to Gabriel’s face. "Or will you proudly display your resentment for the Angels upon your cheek?"

Gabriel shook his head. Old habits died hard, he had to put it somewhere he could hide it. “On my thigh. Though I’m sure you’ll enjoy those later too.” Gabriel smirked at the Demon who smirked right back. He got his pants off, managing to salvage those at the very least, before that clawed hand reached out and ripped his boxers off just as he had with his shirt. 

His tail wrapped around one of those thick thighs and pulled, yanking Gabriel onto the ground in the middle of the summoning circle. The human gave a soft grunt as his back hit the ground and moved to start getting up.    
  
Jack looked down upon him with a sinister grin, his tail seemingly growing longer as it trails up Gabriel’s darker skin, wrapping around his arms and holding them to his waist. “I’ve always wanted to beat up and fuck over that brat of an Archangel, Gabriel. It would be so satisfying to smash his holy little face in. But this might just be better than that. I get to take one of his namesake for breeding.” Gabriel was struggling, instincts knowing that being restrained and held down was practically a death sentence. Jack kneeled down and licked up the inside Gabriel’s thighs, his eyes never leaving Gabriel’s as he bit down. The demon let his magic flow freely, dripping into the wound as he lapped at it.

His body torqued up and he gave a short scream of pain as those sharp teeth sunk into his thigh. When his body hit the ground again, his brown eyes caught those blue ones and was so captivated his screams died out completely while his pupils blew wide with the magic that flooded his body. Everything started to shake, and he had to break eye contact so that his body could bow forward and a groan could pass his lips. Everything was heightened, and he didn't know what to do with himself. His body was so alive, and shaking with desire.

Jack kissed at the bloody mark on Gabriel’s thigh, knowing the wound would be replaced with a mole soon enough. He nosed his way up Gabriel’s skin, feeling the way the magic hummed underneath the human’s skin.   
  
When Jack came upon the man’s thick cock, he licked and toyed with it, watching Gabriel for his reaction. “Your skin is so sweet. I want your body to sing for me, I want you to worship me with your sex,” he murmured before his tail loosened its grip around Gabriel’s arms, stroking at his sides as Jack took one of Gabriel’s balls into his mouth, suckling at it softly.

“H-how?” Gabriel’s voice was stuttering as he was still adjusting to the magic flowing through his body, as well as the fact that this demon had his balls so close to his sharp teeth which was such a strange turn on. “How do you want me to worship you?” He shifted up to look down at the demon, resting back on his hands. Brown eyes met those beautiful blues, and were captivated again. His lust was raging so strongly that he would do anything this demon asked of him without question. 

He watched the demon move up his body, his body pressing tightly against him, the piercings making themselves known. One hand cupped Gabriel’s jaw, and he smirked down at the human he now was bonded to. “I want you to fuck me of course. I know you prefer the male body, but I can be whatever you want. However you want to take me and worship me is your choice.” 

The other hand drifted between their bodies, taking both of their hard cocks in hand. A slight shift dragged the barbells piercings across the sensitive skin of his erection. “No need for lube, or condoms, or anything artificial, just take this body however you desire.” Those whispered words was enough to send Gabriel into action, jacking his body up and pinning Jack to the floor, mouth sealed over the demon’s. 

His hands were never still, and he roamed over Jack’s body like he was memorizing what the Demon felt like in his hands. One hand slipped underneath the creature under him, and prodded at where he wanted to be inside of with a single finger. It didn’t take long for Jack to create lubricant and make it easy for Gabriel to slip inside of him. The man moved his mouth down to Jack’s neck, tasting the skin there, which let him hear what could only be the most pleasurable moans he had ever heard in his life. With every stroke of their cocks together, Gabriel could only imagine those piercings tugging and pulling at his rim as Jack fucked him.

“Oh you want me to fuck you too? That can be arranged... You will be plenty of fun to have around, I can tell.” Jack whispered in his ear, his free hand dragging lightly up and down Gabriel’s back, the claws sending a shiver of danger down Gabriel’s back. He worked Jack’s hole open, getting a second finger in there just as quickly as his first as been in there. His teeth and mouth worked a mark into the side of Jack’s neck, and tried to figure out which he wanted more: to bury himself in Jack, or have Jack rail him till he was screaming. 

“Imagine, any time you wanted, you could have me. At a whisper I could be on top of you, ramming my cock into you, or riding yours. Like I’m your eternal sex slave.” Jack’s whispered words were driving him crazy, and god damn it he wanted to entertain the thought of that for just a moment. “Enough foreplay, I’m becoming bored. Fuck me and fill me up.” The clawed hand moved away from their cock and up to Gabriel’s neck wrapping around his throat. His tail slid around Gabriel’s waist, the pierced tip nudging and prodding against Gabriel’s own hole.

The man’s head tilted up a little bit to give the best access to his neck, knowing that if he just leaned forward, there would be a little bit of pressure on his windpipe. The danger of being choked while he fucked his demon. He didn’t waste time, shifting his position, so that his cock lined up with the slick hole he wanted to be deep inside of, hooking Jack’s legs up onto either of his arms, and braced his hands on either side of Jack’s shoulders. He sunk slowly into the Demon’s slick and ready hole, while the tip of the tail that played and poked at his own hole sunk inside. The spade seemed to disappear, but the piercing did not. It didn’t take long to start lubricating Gabriel so that he could be fucked with the greatest amount of pleasure. 

“Yeessss…” Jack hissed out in pleasure in Gabriel’s ear. He pulled back, grinning. “Do you like that? The idea of being choked? Being aroused and in danger? Gabriel you sinful man,” he taunted, his palm tightening ever so slightly against the man’s adams apple. Gabriel responded with a soft gasp, and a sharp jerk of his hips that buried himself deep inside the cloying heat of the demon below him. 

“Fuck..More...I’m not going to break.” Gabriel’s ordered Jack, his voice a little bit shaky from the pleasure. His hips started to pick up the pace, fucking himself into Jack’s hole with a near desperation. He moved his mouth down to seal against Jack’s, their tongues warring for dominance. 

But he wasn’t ready for what he got when he ordered Jack to give him more. He was immediately and thickly filled, his air cut off, his prostate constantly stimulated. A soft whine left his mouth, only to be swallowed by the demon whose tongue was pressed into his mouth, and Gabriel tried to hold onto his sanity, because he was losing himself in this pleasure. The pleasure of being filled to the point of blacked out ecstasy, of being pulled into a tight hot heat, the lack of air to properly think, was making Gabriel quickly finding the brink of losing himself to this pleasure. 

And the Demon he was fucking was enjoying watching the human losing himself in the pleasure of what he gave him. It was so different then when fucking other demons, as they never enjoyed the moment, and once bored, looked for a way to rip and tear their partner. But watching Gabriel lose himself in the pleasures he could give his partner, and receive in return was intoxicating like a strong wine, and Jack wanted to see the man’s many pleasure lost expressions. 

He pulled back from the kiss so that he could watch Gabriel come apart; his tail pulling Gabriel deep, his own tail rubbing and grinding against the man’s sweet spot, and his hands releasing that thick column of flesh to allow Gabriel proper room to breathe. Jack watched Gabriel lose his grip on the precipice of pleasure, the air flooding his lungs making the pleasure that much more intense. He felt that warm rush of Gabriel’s thick seed and kept moving his tail deeper inside of the man, who was shuddering and panting in pleasure. 

His hole pulsed and tightened around Gabriel’s cock, practically milking him dry. He smirked as Gabriel leaned his forehead down on Jack’s shoulder, running his hand through Gabriel’s curls. 

“Mmm yes, perfect Gabriel. Nice and loose for me. Absolutely perfect for my spawn.” Before Gabriel could react or comprehend what that statement meant, the tail wrapped around his waist pulled him in tight against Jack’s body, unable to move as he felt a lump moving through the tail and into him. He whimpered knowing that whatever was going into him wasn’t any larger than a ping pong ball, but it felt large enough as it slid inside of him. 

He counted eight of them, and as every one of them had rolled over his prostate, he was hard again, and locked in against the demon’s body. His face was buried in Jack’s neck, biting down on the mark he had made before. “What….what are you doing to me?” A hand reached up and tugged one of Jack’s horns back to properly expose the demon’s neck. 

However, the demon gasped in surprise when Gabriel tugged on his own, setting off more pleasure in his body. “Oh yes~!” He cried out. “I’m making you take care of my spawn, of course, at least until the eggs have incubated long enough. Your body is so much warmer and far less toxic, they will take much less time to grow,” he sighed before kissing Gabriel’s forehead again, feeling somewhat affectionate. His claws dipped down to rub softly at Gabriel’s distended belly “Oh, it feels so good. And it’s so nice to not have my stomach protrude, it looks so unsightly.”

Gabriel pulled back to look down at the Demon underneath him. "Looks unsightly on you, but it's okay on me? sounds like a shitty double standard." He said before biting his lip and giving a soft groan.    
  
Gabriel felt Jack grin against his skin, “Doesn’t it feel good, Gabriel? Are you full and satisfied? Or are you still desperate for more like your hard on implies?” He tempted Gabriel again, needing just a bit more stimulation to reach his own orgasm.

Gabriel moved back, jostling the eggs inside of him, his cock giving a soft kick inside of Jack. He started the move, just a little bit, moaning every time because of the eggs inside of him. His hand moved down to Jack's cock, wrapping around the shaft, stroking slowly, feeling those ladder piercings under his fingers. "I'm so full...but you got me hard again. Need another release. I want to watch you cum Jack."

"You are enjoying having my eggs inside you, Gabriel," Jack snickered. "Just as much as I’m enjoying you carrying my eggs.” He circled a finger around one bulge, purring contently as he stared down at Gabriel’s stomach. “You have a lot to learn about making a deal with a demon. But in due time you will definitely become an expert, as you get comfortable with being bred, of course.” He licked his lips, thrilled at the prospect of using Gabriel’s body to the fullest extent.   
  
Jack tilted his head back, let out delicious moans as Gabriel starts moving again. He groaned when Gabriel took him in hand, leaking generously as he feels himself so close. “Mmmm, yes,” he bit his lip, “Cum in me again.” He pressed a hand to the floor, claws scratching at the wood, tail still tangled around Gabriel’s waist.

Gabriel's mouth moved down and gently tugged on the chain that connected Jack's nipples together. He heard the demon give a desperate noise when he did that which Gabriel filed away for information for later. His hips kept thrusting forward, the jostling of the eggs causing a whine every time he felt them move deeply instead of him. 

"Fuck Jack, why are you so fucking hot?" He growled lowly, but the effect was ruined as the eggs jostled causing his whine to be heard again. The demon clenched around him, and pulled him further in. Over sensitive and eager to give the Demon another load, Gabriel didn't hold back, groaning as his hand tightened against Jack's cock, stroking him with practiced hands, thumb rubbing over the slit and stroking up and down the demon's shaft.

“I’m so hot because as your incubus, I am your every desire. You have a thing for blondes, don’t you?” He teased between moans, Jack never relenting in his teasing, poking, and prodding at Gabriel.   
  
Jack bit down on his own lip, making it bleed just a little as he felt the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. He was teetering on the brink of orgasm, and it was beginning to frustrate him. “Ah, I’m close. Gabriel come for me,” he moaned wantonly as the man played with his cock, paying wonderful attention to his sensitive slit.

"I have a thing for you..." He moaned, thrusting deeply into Jack, body shuddering as he came, his hips holding tight to Jack's while his thumb moved away from the Demon's slit, and his body shaking slightly. Jack's body lit up with pleasure when Gabriel came, nearly shouting in pleasure; his hole tightened around Gabriel's twitching cock, taking in every drop of cum. The demon hit his own climax like a brick wall, his own cock twitching as he spilled his own seed across his chest and Gabriel's hand. Gabriel moved his hand up, and licked his hand clean, before he shifted back and leaned down to lick that spunk clean. Gabriel, reached down and lightly stroked the tail that was wrapped around him. He actually looked forward to exploring this Demon that was underneath him, and letting him explore his body. "Mmm you taste so amazing." Gabriel said as he slipped out of the Demon, giving a soft groan as he sat back with his distended stomach protruding as he reclined back on his hands.

However, Gabriel really made the connection of why he was so okay with what this demon was doing. "You...You've been appearing in my dreams. This blonde adonis who always showed up and made passionate love with me...Always thought he reminded me of what Hercules would be like...But this...this is so much better...."

Jack’s tail tightened before uncurling, slowly adjusting to its smaller size as he bathed in delicious afterglow. "Mmmmm," he hummed, "your dreams were far too easy to read." Jack's eyes fell closed as his hands lay beside him, claws twitching and lightly scraping floor. "How wonderful and delicious this was. I have a good feeling that this will be a successful pact. Spawn hundreds of implyings, become bonded to a handsome man, kill all the Angels, fuck your brains out, dominate and rule the Human world. I can't fathom anyone who wouldn't like that," Jack pondered, tail finally pulling totally free from Gabriel.

"H-how long does these stay inside of me?" Gabriel asked, glancing down at his stomach, and the soft shift of Eggs settling into a comfortable position. "And I'm not helping you rule the humans. We're defeating the angels and then we'll talk about remaking the deal, because the sex was...mind blowing." However, Gabriel was quickly realizing he should have been so much more specific with his deal…

Jack chuckled and cracked  his eyes open to admire the look of Gabriel carrying the small eggs. His tail flicked back and forth, deciding he won't tell the man that they will soon grow. "Not long, anywhere from a few days to about a week. Depends on how fast your body is willing to go." He sat up slowly, relishing in how loose his body felt. He hasn't had sex this good in perhaps a century. "And you won't be ruling the humans. My King will take over after the war. I am his servant and what's mine is his, and if we win this war it is his win." The demon's smile turned to a grin and became dark and ominous. 

"Remake? Oh, dear Gabriel, there is not remaking or changing our deal. You have agreed to my terms and I yours. They cannot be altered and will carry with you to your death." He stood up, tail wrapping around his own thigh.

It was truly starting to set in how badly he had fucked this up, and he just feel his  _ abuela _ rolling over in his grave. "Fuck... This is why I wasn't the sorcerer. God damn it." He snarled before he stared Demon who was standing over top of him, his tail wrapped around his thigh again. He just laid back, the eggs moving again.   
  
He looked up at the dark demon, and leaned up on his elbows. "What's yours is his? You're telling me that I could be used by your king as well as you? Ahhhh  _ Abuela _ I'm sorry I fucked this up..." He groaned flopping back on the floor, covering his face in his embarrassment.

The demon cackled at Gabriel's misfortunate realization, enjoying the opportunity to witness the man's embarrassment. He stepped over and looked down. “You should be happy that you could have the opportunity to pleasure my king. He’s your king now, too, my dear Warlock.” He crouched down, his tail unraveling to touch Gabriel’s stomach, stroking it lightly. “Besides, I know your sexual desires,” he murmured, smiling down on Gabriel.  
  
He held out his hand towards Gabriel, a seemingly uncharacteristic gesture coming from a demon. “Come now, you should dress and eat, there are angelic wings to shred,” he sniggered. When they both stood, Jack took a moment to gaze down at Gabriel’s neck. “And for fucks sake, take that stupid thing off. I have far more refined tastes than to possess humans.” He turned on his heel, deciding it was time to find out where on Earth Gabriel had summoned him to.

The stroking of his stomach brought his hands down and looked right at Jack, taking his hand to get back up to his feet. "Wouldn't have to dress if you hadn't ripped my clothes off in the first place..." Gabriel mumbled under his breath before he grabbed his pants and pulled the on commando and blew the candles out, and broke the pentagram so that another demons wouldn't be able to use that as a way in.    
  
He moved after Jack, and down to his kitchen. They were in the middle of LA where the Angels were starting to concentrate their fight, which is why his siblings had gotten caught in the crossfire. He should have taken his friend's advice and gone to Indiana till things blew over. But now he was stuck. Against the wall as a staff and a suit of armor. On the table was Gabriel's sword, polished and well sharpened. "I'm not taking it off. It protects me from demon as well as angel possession. And my  _ Abuela _ made it for me, so quite frankly, you can go fuck yourself Jack."  
  
Jack decided walking was too much effort and opted to float about the room, tail lazily swinging behind him as his feet hovered a few inches from the floor. Jack approached and eyed the suit of armor, scowling as he appraised the metal and leather. He scoffed and moved to the sword, picking it up and examining it, finger glossing over the edge to feel the enchantment quality. "I don't need to fuck myself, not when I have you." 


	2. Give him a new Weapon and watch him work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited second chapter! I'm hoping beyond hope to be able to sit down and get this entire fic done in the next month or so.

Jack scowled as he set the blade down that he had picked up to inspect. "You're equipment does nothing against the angel's arrows. And a sword? Really, Gabriel? How did you plan on getting close enough?" He raised an eyebrow, floating across the room back to Gabriel, swinging his arms around Gabriel's neck as he pressed his body close, pressing his lips to the man's ear. "How good is your aim?"

"Look outside Jack. We're in the middle of a fucking city. The Angels actually land and fight down here. The sword does just fine." He sneered back, before he found the demon pressed against his back again, clinging to him. "My aim is just fine. I gave up my guns when we found them ineffective against the Angels. No amount of charming, or enchanting could make them effective against the Angels, so we turned to archaic methods." Gabriel replied, before he moved through the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He was ravenous considering the fact that he had just the best sex of his life, summoned, and bonded himself to a demon, and was probably going out to fight Angels later today.

Jack just laughed, licking at the shell of Gabriel’s ear, causing the man to shudder. “No wonder you all keep dying, humans are so niave.” He floated behind Gabriel, still keeping his arms tied around him. “Enchantments on the gun itself don't work and of course plain bullets do nothing, silly,” he scoffed, finally pulling away to sit on the countertop, unashamed of his nudity as he leaned back against the wall.   
  
He held up a hand, a black mist forming above his palm before a black shotgun materialized, detailed with red edges, ornately decorated. He offered it to Gabriel with a smug smirk. The demon had plenty of his own weaponry, though he had no armors to speak of. He would definitely have to go find or make some for Gabriel, knowing mortals preferred to wear clothes. Jack, on the other hand, did not care for clothes, they itched and did nothing to truly protect him.

Gabriel worked on making himself a sandwich while he watched the demon materialize the shotgun over his palm. It was beautiful, and Gabriel reached out to take it, chewing on a mouth full of turkey and tomato. He held it in both hands, but that didn't feel comfortable, and switched it to just one hand, sighting down the barrel. "Does this one have a pair?" He asked before taking another bite of his sandwich. He was trying to ignore the fact that Jack was just sitting on his counter completely naked. It was making it hard to focus on anything else.

He would have to get used to Jack's lack of clothes, as the demon shifted, crossing his legs, cock laying against his thigh. He made the second shotgun appear in his palm. "To your liking?" Jack asked, his tail swishing against the counter. "They don't shoot bullets but powerful dark energy. They tear right through those feathery wings. If you don't get a headshot, it can cause infection and corruption and damages anything pure it touches. Nice and painful. Careful where you aim, however, it can corrupt mortal beings too." The demon handed the gun over and leaned over, licking a bit of tomato juice off of Gabriel's lips.

"Yeah, they're beautiful." Gabriel said as he set the half of the sandwich that was left down and picked up the other one, hefting them easily. His arm muscles bulged slightly as he held them and he smiled before the demon licked tomato juice off of his lips. He gave a startled look, and then leaned back in, kissing Jack slowly. "Thanks Jack. These shotguns are gorgeous." He whispered against the demon's lips before he pulled back and set them down next to his sword so that he could finish off his sandwich. "I'm going to ward the house against Angels so that they don’t target the house looking for your very beautiful ass."

His demon tail flicked happily in response to the soft kiss. Jack never knew kisses could be so pleasurable on their own. He wanted to pull Gabriel in and kiss him for hours on end, but he knew it wouldn't be productive. He grinned when Gabriel pulled away, leaning back against the wall. "How sweet. My ass is more than beautiful, it's perfect. But most angels are no problem for me. I'm a member of the court of hell, I'm no imp or minor demon. So unless an archangel is prowling LA, we're fine."  
  
Just in case, Jack held out his hands and made another weapon materialize. A large black and royal blue automatic rifle. He grinned and leaned the large gun against his shoulder with the butt of the gun resting between his legs, allowing Gabriel the ability to focus as it covered most of his nudity.

"Last I heard the archangel Michael was supervising the attack here in LA, but he could have moved on that. That was a week ago, and the archangels never stay long." Gabriel replied, before studying the automatic rifle the demon produced. It was almost as nice as his shotguns, but not quite. But Gabriel had always liked being up close and personal then at range. For the most part, all his movements didn't rock the eggs inside of him too much till he hitched a hip up onto his table, bending forward a moment with a strangled noise of pleasure.    
  
He distracted himself with the rest of his sandwich, and turned his attention back to Jack. The demon looked like he should be permanently affixed in someone's bedroom, not near a battle field, and he couldn't understand how he had drawn this demon's attention. "So what's the game plan then Jack?"

Jack perked up when Gabriel let out a noise. He felt Gabriel's pleasure radiate from him and it lit up desire in his own belly. Jack resisted even as his own cock twitched, half hard against his thigh.  
  
"Mmm, a plan, yes," he muses, crossing his legs the other way. "Well I think you are due for some target practice. We can walk outside and take down as many angels as you please."

"Okay." Gabriel replied, before he got off the table, and moved over to Jack, pulling his mouth back down to his, kissing him hard and fast. "I'm going to become addicted to you very quickly I can tell." He moved away from Jack, heading for his armor and pulling it on. He could move in it easy enough, and turned to pick the guns up. 

"Of course you are going to become addicted. I am your incubus," Jack sighed out, realizing how much he enjoyed kissing. How come he hadn't ever done that more? Demons never kissed other demons, and it wasn't uncommon to kiss a human lay, but it wasn't usually this enjoyable.

"Shall we Jack?" Gabriel asked with a smirk at the demon, biting his lip.   
  
The demon moved off the counter and floated behind Gabriel, rifle slung over his shoulder "At some point we need to get you better armor, something that says 'warlock' and not 'medieval jouster,'" he teased. Jack grinned and floated towards the door, "let's hunt us some angels."

"It's worked pretty well so far." He replied as he opened the door and stepped out, cautiously looking side to side. "You're going to stand out like a sore thumb Jack..." He said as they moved down the street towards the sounds of fighting. Gabriel slipped into alleyway, looking to see Angels fighting Demons across the park. "This good enough for you? Angels seem to be winning..."

Jack floated behind. He raised an eyebrow, "Sore thumb?" He looked around before looking at himself and his half hard cock. He grins and drifts super close, whispering in Gabriel's ear, "you like it." His tail flicked back and forth in the air, loading his rifle as they moved.  
  
Jack looked over and saw the fighting, examining the demons. "Why are minor demons by themselves? Idiots, not even aiming for the wings," he shook his head. "Alright let's take these annoying birds down." He grinned and jumped out from their cover, immediately firing upon the angels with pulses of dark energy.

"Yeah but I don't want everyone else looking. I'm carrying your eggs for christ sake." He had to scrunch up his face as how stupidly natural that sounded, and then curse when Jack just blew out of their cover and start firing on Angels. He moved with him, the guns firing with some kick but not enough to throw him. Every shot hit the Angel's wings, causing them to fall to the ground. He caught a few in the face, watching them dissolve immediately in a flash of light. He felt pain every time he did it, deep in his heart. But...It felt right. His tongue was on fire, firing pleasure through his body.    
  
A glance at his demon showed that Jack was hard, directing demons, and killing Angels. The battle lasted no more than thirty minutes. His body felt hot, like he needed to be drenched in water, or consume water to quench it.

It was apparent that there were few things Jack loved more than murdering angels. The sharp, acrid smell of ozone from his pulse rifle mixed with the copper stench of blood filled his nostrils. The thrill of directing the other demons whilst striking down divine being after divine being ran through his body,igniting his arousal in the best of ways.   
  
By the time the last angel had been struck down, Jack was hard and panting lightly, a grin spread across his face as his tail wrapped around his thigh. He looked to the other demons to see a few of them almost drooling over Gabriel. Jack rolled his eyes as he moved towards them, shouting at them in Enochian.  _ Get your asses moving and go strike down more angels. Hands off my Warlock or I will tear them off your body! _   
  
The other demons were quick to retreat after that, leaving Jack and Gabriel on the battlefield. Jack drifted over to Gabriel, and without warning, tugged the man by the neck into a rough kiss, biting and dominating. He would certainly have to mark his territory better to keep lesser demons away from Gabriel. He reasoned with himself that other demons would just try to create lesser spawn with Gabriel, but Jack wanted that seed all to himself.

The battle field looked and stunk like a massacre. Gabriel was slightly nauseated, but at the same time, so turned on he couldn't help the reaction he had to Jack as the Demon pulled him forward and kissed him without warning. Teeth, tongue, lips all clashed, and Gabriel gave a soft moan into the demon's mouth. His hands holstered the guns on his hips, and dragged Jack flush against his body, mouth submitting to the demon who smelled like sex, sin, and gunpowder. It was a heady and dangerous scent that made Gabriel's own hard cock jump in his pants, begging to be buried inside of Jack.    
  
Pulling back from the kiss, he looked up into those blue eyes, and shuddered. "I want to fuck you. In that alley so I can pin you to the wall. Fuck you looked so hot fighting those Angels. I want to worship your skin with my lips, take your hard cock," He paused, a hand moving between them to grip around Jack's hard length giving it a hard jerk. "and swallow it down my throat till you cum. I want to taste you."

The demon practical purred, admiring Gabriel's expression through his lashes. "Oooh," he let out, "what a large promise." He moaned as Gabriel tugged his cock, tilting his head back with a lust-drunk smile. He delayed no longer, tail taking hold of the pulse rifle so he could wrap his arms around Gabriel and quickly flying into the alley; he mouthed and nipped at the Warlock's neck as he let Gabriel press him to the wall.

  
"You are quite something else on the battlefield, too," Jack murmured. "Drew quite a lot of attention from the other demons. Perhaps they would enjoy you in most tasteful, sleeker armour?" Jack licked his lips, thinking of black armor framing those thighs and hips.

"Would that armor be easier to take off then this?" Gabriel asked as he pressed the Demon up against the wall, letting go of Jack's cock to free himself with some difficulty and line up with Jack's hole, body shuddering with pleasure. "You're the only Demon I want attention from." Gabriel said against his lips, he pressed forward slowly until he was balls deep into his Demon.    
  
"Fuck you're so hot and tight Jack. I could fuck your hole for days on end...."

Jack moaned wantonly, tilting his chin up and resting his head against the wall, horns scrapping brick. He lifted his legs up, wrapping then around Gabriel's waist as he was filled up once more. He purred happily against Gabriel's lips. Maybe he could coerce Gabriel into getting a few piercing of his own, a ladder like his to catching on his rim deliciously. "Oh please do. Fuck me full of your seed all day long. Ooh, Gabriel, yes. Give it to me," he moaned, biting the Warlock's bottom lip before pulling him into a searing hot kiss.

"I'm not fighting with my ass and cock hanging out like you do." He replied his mouth caught in a kiss that made his body flood with heat in waves, shuddering as he hips started his thrusting against his Demon. "I want to fuck you till you can't see straight." Gabriel growled softly before his mouth moved down to his neck, hard and fast, his teeth gripping and sucking to bring marks upon his demon's skin.    
  
"Give you everything till I have nothing left to give. Anything you want, I will give you." Gabriel whispered against Jack's skin, before he shifted and really started to pound the demon with all the feelings of pleasure he got from the creatures. It was hard, but pleasure filled.

The demon gasped, shivering as Gabriel worried a mark into his sensitive neck. He shouted yeses and mores, enjoying the breathlessness that accompanied being fucked so thoroughly.   
He grinned, nibbling at Gabriel's ear as he whispered into his own. "Good, because I want a lot of things," Jack moaned. He hadn't even known this human for a day, and he was already plotting the ways he would use this soul for all eternity. Oh he definitely needed to convince Gabriel to get piercings. He wanted so much, and he knew Gabriel would eagerly give them to the demon.

It was always bad practice to promise things in the throes of sexual pleasure. But Gabriel couldn't help himself as he felt that nip at his ear, and the moans that sent shivers down his back. His hand wrapped around Jack's cock with a firm grip, stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Everything...everything is yours." Gabriel moaned back before he thrusted up into Jack, flesh slapping against each other as he pressed his chest more firmly against Jack's.

Jack grinned like a lunatic, back arching off the wall and horns knocking against it. He moaned loudly, and certainly would have been heard by someone if the streets weren't a war torn desert.    
He gasped out the Warlock's name when he felt that warm hand wrap around his dick. His pulse rifle dropped to the cement with a loud thunk, tail moving to wrap around Gabriel's waist. "Cum inside me! I need it!"

The request was like opening a floodgate, and Gabriel rode out his orgasm inside of Jack, breath heaving in and out of his chest, as he tried to remember how to breathe. However, he had made a promise, and he slowly moved down his demon's body, kissing and mouthing his way down. He slowly pulled out with the movement, and soon was face to face with that cock he had promised to deep throat. Without hesitation, he leaned forward, his free hand not around the demon's cock moving up to rest against his chest while he worshiped with his mouth.

Jack throws his head back, crying out in pleasure as he clenched around Gabriel's orgasm, his seed mixing with the seed from before. He moaned out, so close, needing his own release.   
His eyes fell closed when Gabriel moved down, shivering with anticipation. His claws moved through Gabriel's hair as he took Jack down to the base. The demon moaned, thrusting slowly into Gabriel's mouth, craving climax.

There was nothing more attractive to Gabriel then listening to Jack moan in his pleasure. His claws threading through his hair had Gabriel tilting his head, but started to bob back and forth until his lips met the skin around Jack's pelvis, throat working to massage Jack's hard cock. He gave a moan as his eyes rolled back a little bit, really working on his demon's cock.

Gabriel's work had paid off as Jack's hips and tail twitched and shuddered. His claws gripped at Gabriel's curls as he moaned loudly, "Oh, I'm going too-" he cut off with a groan.   
Jack, with a fist of Gabriel's hair, guided the man on his cock hard and fast. He gasped before he shoved Gabriel's nose to his pelvis and climaxed, shooting his seed down Gabriel's throat.

Gabriel heard the words and opened his throat wide, letting all of Jack's seed down his throat, swallowing to milk every last drop out of him. Eyes were closed and he looked so blissfully happy, with his mouth stretched around his demon's cock. Slowly pulling back with a lewd pop, Gabriel panted softly, smirking up at Jack, licking his lips to collect any he might have missed. "Fuck you taste good."

Jack moaned, watching Gabriel swallow with lust in his eyes. He was a pretty picture with his lips around his cock. Jack imagined how Gabriel would look with his tail shoved down that muscular throat.   
  
When Gabriel pulled off, the demon chuckled. "You are very talented, experienced.  I can see why you sided with us demons. Wasn't going to make it into heaven," Jack tauntes, tail pulling away from Gabriel's body to retrieve his pulse rifle.

Their post coital moment was ruined when Jack taunted him, and his face lost it's pleasure filled expression. He tucked himself back in his pants, standing up, glaring at the Demon. "I didn't have a fucking choice. Don't throw it in my face." He snarled, before he turned his back on Jack and moved back towards his house. Normally he enjoyed killing angels, but he didn’t appreciate being reminded of what he wouldn’t be able to have ever obtain because of his choices.

Jack stood there, staring at Gabriel's backside. He frowned, crossing his arms, trying to understand what just happened. "Rude," he mutters, failing to comprehend the human's emotions. He floated to catch up to Gabriel, tail carrying his gun behind him.

"You don't get how much this choice affects my afterlife Jack. I'm NEVER going to see my siblings again. They were good people, there's no way they don't become angels. What I did with you, making this deal? I will never see them again. Ever. They meant everything to me." Gabriel whirled on him, pulling the guns out again. He couldn't pull the triggers, even if he wanted to, but the threat was there. "Don't ever throw me not getting into heaven in my face again."

**Author's Note:**

> Torrinidae and I got a hankering for an RP that had Demon!Jack and Warlock!Gabe, and this is what we've turned it into. P.S. We've got A LOT more content and sexy demon dickings coming your way.


End file.
